My Business Care
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Jackson sees a woman at Joe's looking quite sad and decides to cheer her up.  I may or may not make a second part


Jackson Avery and Addison Montgomery

Words: 873

There, sitting at the end of the long hallway in the tunnels was a red head, sobbing quietly. Jackson made his way over to the woman, trying to ascertain if she was alright or needed medical attention. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

The woman looked up at him, hastily wiping her tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're here for Callie aren't you?" he asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Addison Montgomery," she introduced herself, nodding to his question.

"Jackson Avery."

"Ahh, she's mentioned you," Addison said, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her. She was still dressed in her scrubs, since she wanted in on the surgery. "I hear she's stable still?"

"Yeah, I just checked in on her. The baby is holding fine for now too."

"That's my goddaughter in there, she needs to be fine," Addison said. "So you're kinda new around here huh?"

"Yeah, got here in the merge, but I'm a fifth year resident," Jackson said. "You wanna go get a drink or something? You look like you could use one."

"You know what, yeah. Joe's okay?"

"Sure," he said, hopping off the gurney and helping her down as well. They headed to the locker rooms to change out of their scrubs and into some street clothes. Addison brought casual, yet sultry. You never knew who you needed to impress. Jackson put his jeans back on an a light blue polo. They met at the entrance a few minutes later and walked to Joe's together.

Once they got inside Joe caught sight of the red head. "Addison! Welcome back," he said. "Your usual?"

She smiled at the familiarity and nodded. She always got a cosmopolitan as her first drink here. Jackson led them over to one of the back booths so they would be away from most of the noise. Joe brought over her cocktail and his beer and left them to it. "So tell me, what's your story?" Jackson asked.

"What story?"

"They know you here, Joe knows your usual," he pointed out.

"Well, I came here quite a while ago, it would be your intern year. I was married to Dr. Shepard. We lived in New York. I cheated on him with Dr. Sloan. Derek moved here and started dating Meredith. I came out to be with Derek. We tried. Mark came out here as well. In the end, I ended up trying with Mark and Derek got back with Meredith. I cheated on Sloan with Alex Karev. I left the day that Christina was stood up at the alter, went to LA to work with my best friends at a cooperative medicine. My friend Naomi was married to Sam. They got a divorce. I dated a few guys down there and ended up dating Sam. Sam kissed Naomi last week and I heard Callie, my best friend here, was in an accident and I may be needed to perform the surgery to get the baby out."

"That's quite a story," he said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, I'm the adulterous whore at your service," she replied sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that. Everyone sleeps with everyone around here," Jackson said.

"So what's your story Jackson?" she asked, running her finger over the rim of her glass.

"We transferred from Mercy West. Seattle Grace hated us, made life hell for us. I lost two of my best friends in the shooting. I live with Meredith Grey in the frat house. There's me, Meredith, Derek, April Kepner – another Mercy West-er – and Lexie Grey. Alex now lives in Derek's trailer and his divorce with Izzie is final. Kepner is an anal retentive freak that has a chore wheel. I'm dating Lexie, but throughout this whole thing she had been all over Sloan. Callie is carrying his baby, but she was proposed to by Arizona when they got into the accident. So I lost my girlfriend to her ex and its killing me."

"Sounds to me like we need to take our minds off things."

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked, tipping the last of his beer into his mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A mad dash to his car in the parking lot across the street, and a short drive to the Archfield, they were up in her hotel room, stripping off their clothes. It was rough and kinda sloppy. But it was just what they needed. He picked her up, and she had to wrap her legs around his waist; he put her back against the wall. Addison hadn't felt like this in so long, random sex always had a certain appeal to her, but she never had the nerve to do this before. She would come to regret it, but for right now, she was going to enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they were laying there, panting from their efforts, Jackson grabbed his wallet from the bedside table. "So my friends are complete dorks, and they made these for me two years ago for my birthday," he said by way of explanation. "But if your ever in town and are feeling kinda lonely, give me a call."

She took the business car from him and smiled. "I'll do that."

9-3-11


End file.
